The Road Trip Diary
by Asimple74
Summary: Two strangers are stuck in Berlin airport due to the volcanic ash over Europe. Their flights to Paris and London are cancelled. They both have urgent commitments to fulfill and end up sharing the same car.Will they share their secrets too? AH Adults Only.


**The Road Trip Diary**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**A/N: I don't know how original this idea can be. You all can tell me. It will be mostly in EPOV. You can also check my other stories, just look at my profile.**

**As for the readers of my other stories, you are all wonderful.**

**Attention please: My stories are rated M for a reason. Readers under 16 are kindly requested TO NOT READ them.**

**Summary:**

Two strangers are stuck in Berlin airport due to volcanic ash all over Europe. Their flights to Paris and London are cancelled. They both have urgent commitments to fulfill and they end up sharing the same car through Europe.

I searched for her lips desperately through the darkness.

If I could, I would keep her forever in this room.

But...

She was not mine to keep.

Yet...

**Chapter 1: Day one**

Wednesday, April 14, 2010 - 9.00pm

Schönefeld Airport, Berlin

"_Attention please. Important announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to inform you that all flights from our airport are cancelled till further notice due to the volcanic ash coming from Iceland. All passengers are kindly requested to come to check in counters in order to renegotiate their flight arrangements. We are hoping for your best cooperation. Thank you."_

Great… just great. In two days I'm supposed to attend the top World Medical Convection of the last four years in Paris and I'm stuck in Berlin due to…a volcano in Iceland?

I had my worries when my father had send me a message about his own flight from New York earlier. Orly Airport was also closed for the same reason. I was very impressed by the whole "event". The world air transportation had become a total mess because a volcano, located in the middle of the Northern Atlantic Ocean, decided to...wake up. I always thought things like that happened only in action movies. Seems nature sometimes reminds us that imagination is not far away from reality. But ... reality is not usually a crowd of almost 400 people waiting in a line to "renegotiate" their flights, plus...I was not used to…waiting in lines.

I quickly dialed my travel agent's number. Angela had arranged most of my trips and I was sure she would already have assumed I would have problems by now. Her answer was immediate.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I was just speaking with your father. Schönefeld is closed right?" she said anxiously.

"Yes, they have no information about the duration of the problem. I already heard that it could take from a few hours till days for them to know." I told her, while checking the length of the line one more time.

"Angela, please listen. I HAVE to be in Paris by Friday morning. Since I'm already in Europe, it's more possible that I can be there than my father. If what they say is true, he will not be able to be there till then. The convection is very important. Please, check what alternatives I can possibly use," I told her and went a few steps ahead. The line looked endless.

"I will see what I can do sir," Angela said and hung up.

Having nothing more to do than waiting, I started looking around me. People from all over the world were also waiting. Some of them were in the lines, others were sitting patiently in the resting areas, drinking coffees and chatting. Mothers were holding sleeping children in their laps. A group of older people were gathered in a small lounge, looking tired and frustrated.

"Probably one of those charter flights for the elderly towards the Mediterranean islands," I thought.

There were all kinds of people around. Students with backpacks, sitting on the floors. It was a familiar sight. Nostalgia clouded my mind. The image of them reminded me when "I" was a student. I and my best friend Jasper had traveled through Europe the summer before college, almost twelve years ago. It was the traditional Euro trip. My best vacations ever and…my last with Jasper. When I returned, I had brought back home my backpack, books and photographs. Jasper had brought the same, plus five leather suitcases full with designers clothes and... a tiny pixie. Not a doll, a live one. Alice, an aspiring designer and, today, Jasper's wife and soul mate. Needless to say, our dorm room had become her closet for about two weeks. They both moved to an apartment together and I found my clothes a few hours later. They were expecting their second child...

I myself was more of a loner. My medical studies and my "other hobbies" had taken all of my attention. All of my "girlfriends" couldn't stand my schedule. In truth to be told, I generally did not date. I…fucked and they never complained about it. Usually it ended there. No long phone calls, romantic dinners or weekend trips. I didn't have time for those. I was 29, going to 30 in a few months, and basically...I was alone. Alice was always telling my mother not to worry. She believed I would find love there, where I wouldn't even look for. I'm steel...waiting.

While scanning through the crowd, a very nice smell tantalized my nose. A mix of flowers and… human being. A very womanly smell. I looked around searching for the source of that scent. I realized I had moved a lot ahead while thinking about memories. I had a sharp sense of sniff so it took me only seconds to notice her. A thin girl with long brown hair was standing almost next to me in the line for London passengers. She was talking on her cell in a very low voice. Trying to be as much discreet as I could, I inhaled deeply. A close observer would have assumed I was almost sniffing her. She smelled divine. The stalker inside me woke up like that volcano. I tried to isolate my ears from all the noises around me and hear her conversation.

"Yes, the flight was canceled. I will probably have to wait here until tomorrow morning. I...yes, of course I called to cancel my hotel room for today, I...What? Why? It's not my fault that the volcano exploded; you cannot charge me for…Wait...You English...ahh...hmm?

_Bitch? _I thought inside and almost laughed. They had probably charged her a room she would never use, despite the circumstances.

_American accent_, I thought and felt unreasonably...relieved?

"Stupid phone," I heard he mumble and just then my own phone buzzed. I immediately recognized Angela's number.

"Hello Angela, I hope you have some good news to tell me," I told her, never leaving the girl out of my site.

"I'm afraid I have rather bad news. They will probably announce them to the airport soon. All airports in Europe will stay closed at least for two days for safety reasons. There is no way you can fly to Paris till Friday morning. Do you want me to check a different way of transport, a train maybe? "she said and waited for my answer.

"Have you checked for a private jet or something? There are some colleagues I would like to meet before Friday...unofficially." I told her, hoping to press my luck. It was true, I had to meet some people about promoting our new "research program". The fact that one of them was a stunning blonde whom I intended to see not only for professional reasons was not something Angela should be informed about.

"No sir, I have already checked this possibility, nothing flies there, the volcanic ash is very thick and the danger is in the highest levels. What about a train? I can see there are at least...no, there were some seats available but the on line booking system has been blocked. Apparently every plane passenger is now searching for a train or bus ticket. Sir I'm afraid I cannot help you from here," Angela said . She sounded completely disappointed.

"Angela, it's okay. Please just keep me informed if you find anything. I will ask here about a train or a bus for Paris. Anyway, it's one more night in Berlin. I'm not in Alaska or something. I'll talk to you later," I told her and closed my cell.

The idea of staying in Berlin for one more night was very appealing. So was the young lady with the beautiful scent. During my conversation with Angela I was watching her constantly. He cell had probably stopped working due to battery failure. She was sitting on her backpack, searching something in her wallet. The sound of the airport speakers interrupted my concentration on the girl.

"_Attention please. Important announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, we would like to inform you that all flights are canceled until Friday afternoon._

_The airport staff will help you to arrange accommodation for tonight. For those who wish to travel by other means of transportation we would like to inform you that only trains and buses for east and southern Europe are available. Everything else is already booked._

_Car rental services will help those who are willing to drive. We are terribly sorry for any inconvenience and wish you a safe trip to your destinations._

_Schönefeld Airport Passenger's Office."_

_A car?_

It was an…interesting alternative solution. Driving through Europe is not as bad as someone could imagine. Paris was 1090 km away from Berlin according to a distance chart in my calendar, plus, some German roads have no speed limit. I could be there next afternoon. The idea was becoming more appealing second by second but...the girl was still a strong distraction. As I turned my head towards her spot, I noticed she had turned hers too. A beautiful, heart shaped face was revealed behind those thick brown locks. She was looking down so I could not see her eyes but her long dark lashes were holding a lot of promises. She looked very young.

_Get a grip Cullen, she can't be more than 18. People of this age don't even have a driver's license at this part of the world,_ I thought and decided NOT to press my luck.

Not with a light heart I turned my gaze away and opened my phone. I had a new message from my father informing me that the "present" I had ordered from Ms Van Dam would not be delivered in time. I had to take some action soon, before the whole trip got wasted. I called my travel agent again.

"Angela, I'm calling to inform you that you can stop searching for trains and buses. Everything is booked. I will try to rent a car...Yes...we will talk later. Thank you."

She sounded a little…unsure? OK, the truth was I was already tired of trying to fix everything through someone almost 10.000 miles away. Money was not a problem so I started heading towards the car rental service. I had only a small suite case with me since all my more formal clothes were supposed to travel to Paris with my father. I would have to use Alice's connections to buy some suits. There were two lines. One for automatics, one for regular cars. I chose the second. I always liked to feel the car's pressure while trying to drive on a slope. It was like contesting with the road. As I was trying to pass through the automatic line I felt someone falling beside me.

"Don't you see were you are going?" I heard a female voice saying. I turned and the view almost had me stunned. Two big, brown, beautiful, and very…angry eyes were looking straight at me. It was the girl I was watching earlier, almost lying on my suitcase. She had probably fell due to that suit case I was carelessly ushering through the small crowd of people.

"I'm sorry miss," I told her and offered my hand to help her but she was already on her way up.

"Never mind," I heard her mumble while looking at me a little...embarrassed?

"I didn't …" I tried to apologized but she was looking at her shirt with a terrified expression.

"I'm so stupid," I heard her mumble, obviously to herself, and noticed a large brown stain on her t-shirt. Abruptly she grabbed her sac and headed towards the toilets, leaving a trail of her scent at her feet. What would people say if I followed her there? People often use the bathroom. It's for common use, right?

_I'm officially a stalker_, I thought and my gaze landed on the disapproving look of an old lady. I felt that she was reading my mind and wanted to tell me how inappropriate my thoughts were.

"Think of Tanya. Tall, blonde, perfect body Tanya." The distraction was successful for a while. I returned to my line. I was…the last one anyway.

"Welcome sir, you are lucky there are only one car left, please give me your..." the booker started saying but someone interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir but I was ahead in line, I just had a little accident." It was the girl…again.

"Oh, okay, yes I saw what happened... Sir, I'm afraid you will have to wait for hmm...a cancellation or something," he told me and turned to the girl.

"Where are you heading Miss..?"  
"Swan, Isabella Swan. My flight for London was canceled so I was hoping of heading to Paris and maybe get on TZV. I have to be there till Friday."

_Isabella Swan... What an unusual and… pretty name,"_ I thought and stood close, pretending to wait for further information.

"Well, Miss Swan, I'm going to need cash or a credit card plus your passport to make the reservation. I have only a regular Volvo left for hire. You are almost the last client for today," he said and took the card and the passport the girl had put in front of him.

_A Volvo?_ I almost laughed. We were in Germany. I would expect a BMW, a Mercedes or a VW, not a Swedish car in a German Airport.

"It's almost unused, we delivered two of them last month. The safest in their category," the booker said when he noticed the also surprised face of the young woman.

"It's okay, as long as it is safe. How...How much will it cost me?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Hmm, let's see…you will need almost 13 hours of nonstop driving from here to Paris in regular speed. I'm sure you will have to stop for some rest, so…I'm afraid I will have to charge you for a 24 hours reservation and this car is a rather…expensive option. It's 200 euros per day, 30euros for taxes, plus 120euros refundable guarantee, just to make sure you will deliver it on time in our service there. Total…350euros. Is this okay miss?" the man asked a little worried. It was a rather expensive deal for one person.

"Hmm...I think my card can cover it. They also said my insurance will give me back my plane ticket, so I think I will be okay, I think..." she said, sounding a little irritated by his hesitation.

All this time I was able to notice her a little better. About 5.7, thin but well-shaped, simple jeans, a t-shirt covered with a hoody and a jacket around her waist. Beautiful face and...an irresistible blush. Definitely a student. The idea of her driving through Europe alone had me very, very worried. Gas stations and highway motels were not safe places for a girl traveling alone.

"Okay then, Berlin to Paris, 350 euros, your card...Hm…your card was not accepted miss..." he said and looked at her with pity.

"No, please check again, there must be some mistake..." she said, embarrassment dripping from her face.

"I tried three times miss. There seems to be some problem with your credit limit. This is a student card and probably doesn't cover an expense of this nature. Your plane ticket was in a special offer and it is not refundable. I'm sorry. If you don't have another card I suggest you should use cash. Keep in mind that the gas expenses are your obligation also," he reminded her and kindly expected her answer while looking at me with the corner of his eyes.

"Hm...Just a minute, I don't have another card. Let me see my cash," she said and moved a little further searching her wallet. In seconds her face lost her blush. She turned, and with watery eyes, she approached the booker.

"Sir, I'm afraid I will have to search for an alternative solution. I will try to get my ticket money back. Could you please wait?" she asked, almost with tears. She looked so scared and… unprotected.

"I told you miss, your ticket is not refundable. You will have to wait for something cheaper. We are expecting some rentals later. Even then, I am not sure you will be able to afford it. Maybe you should check for any train cancellations. I will be here if you need me again, okay?" he answered and gave her card and passport back.

"You are next sir. I don't know if you heard but I only have a Volvo left. Where are you heading please?" he asked me, looking already tired. They all must have had a difficult day.

"I am also heading to Paris. I have to be there tomorrow afternoon and the Volvo is fine. You can charge it here for one day," I told him and gave him a black credit card and my passport. The color of the card meant "no limit credit". I already knew the cost.

"You are all set Mr. Cullen. Our staff will bring the car outside of the arrivals exit in ten minutes. Thank you and have a nice drive sir," he told me and gave me a key and a car ignition card along with my credit card and my passport. As I was ready to leave the car rental station, I heard him talking to me:

"Sir, excuse me. Are you traveling alone?" he asked, looking behind me. Curiosity made me turn my head and look at the same spot. The girl was sitting on the floor with her head on her bended knees, possibly crying.

"With all your respect sir, this girl is stuck here. She also has to go to Paris. Do you think you can...give her a lift?"

For a second I thought he was the devil in a booker's suit.

"Well, I don't know, we are two complete strangers. Why would someone risk traveling with someone he only met in an airport?" I told him feeling totally frustrated. I would love to drive with her but I was sure she would decline the offer. Between her and me, I would probably be the less trust worthy for sure and he would never know how much, plus my little "cargo" was not something I should put in danger. Not that a female company wouldn't be a great cover. There was also something I avoided to refer to that booker. I had to make a brief stop in Amsterdam before Paris.

"Okay, I just thought…I'm sorry sir, forget about it," he said and returned to his seat.

I stood for a while and watched the girl. She was searching through a messenger bag desperately. I was a second away from asking her to drive with me, when a young blonde man with a slinky looking smile, approached her and asked her something. Her discomfort was evident. He must have disturbed her. I wanted to…kill him? My legs were walking with their own will. As I was getting closer I heard her saying.

"No I'm here with a friend. Thank you for the offer but I do not intent to spent the night here, I..."

And that was it. Like being a different person I heard my voice saying:

"Ah, there you are Isabella. We are all set. Come, the car is waiting," I told her and offered her my hand.

They both stood speechless. She looked again towards the guy and quickly picked her bag and accepted my hand. A jolt of electricity passed through me . She must have felt it too. She left my hand as soon a she was in a standing position.

"Thank you," she said to me and taking some distance from the blond she spoke:"I told you I am with company. Have a nice trip." Ushering her backpack she followed me outside.

_What. Have .I .Done? _I thought and once outside, I stopped and looked at the girl, trying to form an excuse for my behavior. She was faster.

"Thank you for the help but … I can make it by myself you know," she said and looked at me curiously.

"Hm...how did you know my name? Do I know you?" she asked and I almost swallowed my tongue.

"Hmm…no, I just... I was the one who almost took your place in that car line before, plus…the one who made you trip and fall…spilling that coffee on your shirt. I guess I owed you an apology for that," I said motioning towards her.

"I was behind you in that line and heard your name. It is a bit unusual to forget... I guess. I'm also American. My name is Edward…Cullen," I said and couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

"Well nice to meet you Edward and…thank you. I suppose you...rented the last car?" she asked as the car appeared close to the exit doors.

"Yes, I...did, " I answered but she didn't let me finish.

"Okay, have a nice trip, thank you again" she said and started walking towards the taxi line.

My frustration was visible. I put my things in the car and took my seat. It was freezing although we were already in the middle of spring. As I was starting the engine and waiting for the heating system to progress, I watched her standing alone in the cold, in a thin jacket. She was about 100 meters away, and the airport would be open for just an hour or so. No taxis waiting outside. I wanted so much to take her inside and share my warm seats.

_She is not a kitten you stupid, old…dick."_ For a moment I thought of giving her the car but the image of her driving alone was…driving me nuts.

Suddenly the double exit doors opened and a group of four young men holding helmets was heading outside. They had probably rented bikes. I didn't give much attention to them. My mind was on that girl. I couldn't leave… It was like I was waiting for something to happen. I searched for some news through the radio. BBC would be a good choice. I needed information about the flights and the weather. The first snowflakes had already appeared on the front glass. As I was looking for the outside temperature I heard voices and someone shouting:

"Do not touch me."

It was her. The bikers were pushing her. I felt an explosion of anger inside me. Without thinking, I pushed the accelerator and in 10 seconds I was in front of them. I stopped the Volvo inches from them and got out, almost growling. The surprise had them moving backwards.

"Get in the car," I told the girl and picked her backpack. One of them tried to say something but the expression of my face and the object I was holding in my right hand was enough for all of them to back off. I was sure I was looking like a man ready to kill. I returned to the Volvo and put her backpack in the luggage area. In seconds I was driving away in 100 miles per hour. She stood speechless, looking tired and... Frightened. I just didn't know if she was frightened by them or...by me.

We had to talk...

**A/N. So what do you think? Should I continue? Please leave me some reviews to let me know.**


End file.
